Du rêve à la réalité
by Didou27
Summary: House a un accident...


Du rêve à la réalité

La journée avait été longue pour toute l'équipe, même House avait été réquisitionné suite à un accident sur l'autoroute. Il était 22h et ils pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux. Il laissa ses trois collègues dans le bureau, ils faisaient des projets pour le reste de la soirée, il n'avait pas été invité. Il sortit de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers sa moto. Il l'enfourcha et démarra. Il avait la tête ailleurs, il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose dans son bureau, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi. Soudain, une voiture surgit devant lui, il fit un brusque écart pour l'éviter, mais il perdit le contrôle de sa moto et alla atterrir lourdement sur le bitume alors que son véhicule allait s'écraser un peu plus loin contre un arbre. Le conducteur de la voiture appela une ambulance.

Pendant ce temps, Foreman et Chase étaient allé boire un verre dans un bar près de l'hôpital, alors que Cameron était rentrée chez elle. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand leur biper sonna. Regardant, ils virent que c'était une urgence, ils payèrent leur consommation et partirent pour l'hôpital. Cameron était dans son bain quand son biper avait sonné, elle savait que ses collègues étaient près de l'hôpital donc, elle prit son temps.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de House prête à se faire remonter les bretelles pour son retard. Quand elle entra, elle remarqua que ses deux amis étaient seuls, House était encore en retard ou alors, il ne viendrait carrément pas.

Quand elle vit la tête des deux hommes, elle se figea.

C : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

Ch : Ecoute Cameron…

F : C'est House…

C : Quoi House ?

F : Il a eut un accident en rentrant chez lui.

Ch : Il est dans le coma.

Cameron avait pâlit au fur et à mesure que les deux docteurs lui expliquaient ce qui était arrivé. Quand ils eurent fini, elle sortit en trombe du bureau pour se rendre au chevet de son patron. Quand elle arriva à sa chambre, Wilson et Cuddy étaient déjà là, en la voyant arriver Wilson sortit pour la retenir.

W : Cameron, vous ne pouvez rien faire.

C : Mais…

W : Calmez vous, il n'a rien de grave.

C : Il est dans le coma.

W : Il a quelques cotes cassées et la clavicule en miette, mais rien qui ne puisse provoquer un coma, il va se réveiller, ça aurait put être pire.

C : Je peux le voir ?

W : Allez y.

Elle entra et croisa le regard de Cuddy, la jeune femme sortit rejoindre Wilson et laissa Allison seule avec House.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise à coté du lit et lui prit la main.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Wilson et Cuddy la regardait. Quand elle prit la main de son patron, ils échangèrent un sourire attendrit, il ne resterait pas seul cette nuit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice de l'hôpital.

Cu : Il va s'en sortir, il s'en sort toujours, c'est House, il ne peut pas mourir et encore moins rester dans le coma. C'est contre sa nature.

Wilson la prit dans ses bras, elle tremblait et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne le supportait plus, qu'il était infernal, qu'elle allait finir par le virer, elle l'appréciait quand même. Et le fait de le voir dans ce lit d'hôpital, c'était trop dur.

Ils se séparèrent.

Cu : Merci.

Il ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Cu : Vous devriez aller voir les jeunes pour leur dire qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez eux. Et vous aussi vous pouvez rentrer.

W : Vous savez très bien que je ne rentrerais pas et vous non plus. De toute façon, Cameron va passer la nuit avec lui et je pense que si on ne la met pas dehors demain matin, elle y restera aussi longtemps qu'il sera dans le coma. Mais bon, je vais quand même aller voir les garçons.

Cu : Laissons la avec lui, ça leur fera peut être du bien.

Wilson sortit du bureau de Cuddy pour rejoindre celui de House où attendaient Chase et Foreman.

W : Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je reste avec Cuddy.

Ch : Et Cameron ?

W : Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse la faire bouger de là avant demain. Ne vous en faites pas, on est là.

Les deux docteurs rentrèrent chez eux en ayant prit soin de passer voir Cameron avant.

Elle était toujours aux cotés de House. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Son regard était perdu sur le visage de l'homme allongé dans le lit. Elle avait à peine remarqué que ses deux collègues étaient passés.

Aux alentours de minuit, Wilson lui apporta à manger ainsi qu'un exemplaire de 20000 lieux sous les mers et une couverture. Après s'être restaurée, elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, la couverture sur les genoux et commença à lire le livre à voix haute. Il paraissait que les gens dans le coma entendaient ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Bercée par le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme de House, elle s'endormit.

Le soleil venait de se lever quand le cœur de House s'emballa. Au son irrégulier des bips, Cameron se réveilla en sursaut alors que les infirmières, Wilson et Cuddy entraient dans la chambre.

Elle tourna son visage vers House qui reprenait peu à peu conscience. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'on s'agitait autour de lui, qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne se souvenait de rien après son départ de l'hôpital.

Le voyant désorienté, Cuddy fit sortir les infirmières, il ne restait qu'elle, Wilson et Cameron autour de lui.

H : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C : Tu as eut un accident mon chéri, tu as passé la nuit dans le coma.

House la regarda étonné.

H : Qu'est ce qui vous prend Cameron ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers les deux docteurs présents dans la pièce et leur adressa un regard incrédule.

C : Cameron ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

H : Parce que c'est votre nom.

C : Oui, je sais, mais ça fait trois ans que je ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

W : Greg, c'est Allison House, qu'elle s'appelle.

H : Non, mais ça va pas toi aussi.

Cu : Vous vous êtes mariés il y a trois ans.

Il regarda tour à tour les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent lui faire une blague alors qu'il sortait du coma.

C : Ecoute Greg, on va sortir et te laisser seul un moment pour que tu reprennes tes esprits.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et commencèrent à discuter dans le couloir.

C : Il ne se souvient pas.

W : Ca arrive, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va revenir.

C : Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé et ce regard, c'est celui qu'il avait avant…

Cu : Laissez le se reposer et réfléchir à tout ça. Ca va lui revenir ne vous en faites pas.

Alors que tout trois partaient en direction de la cafétéria, House réfléchissait.

Il semblait que ce n'était pas une blague finalement, mais pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien, on de perdait pas trois ans de sa vie comme ça quand même. Il voulut de redresser mais une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine l'empêcha de terminer son mouvement. Résigné, il se laissa aller contre son oreiller, respirant à petit coup pour soulager sa cage thoracique. Comment cela était possible, lui et Cameron mariés ? Non ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague, c'était impossible.

Il avait horreur de perdre le contrôle et là, il ne maîtrisait plus rien, tout avait changé sans lui. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, il espérait que quand il se réveillerait, tout serait redevenu normal.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il se réveilla, il trouva Allison assise dans un fauteuil près de son lit, elle lisait 20000 lieux sous les mers. Quand il bougea, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Leur regards se croisèrent et, dans celui de la jeune femme, il vit de la peine mais surtout beaucoup d'amour. Il fut désarçonné par ce regard.

H : A boire.

Elle se leva, attrapa le gobelet qui était posé sur la table et le porta aux lèvres de House. Après avoir bu, son regard se porta sur la main gauche de la jeune femme, il y découvrit une alliance, quand il regarda sa propre main, il y découvrit une similaire. C'était donc vrai, il était marié avec Cameron.

C : Ca va mieux ?

H : Oui, merci.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à l'arrivée de Chase et Foreman. Ils entrèrent et regardèrent tour à tour House et Allison.

Ch : Toujours rien ?

C : Non, il ne se souvient pas.

H : Vous savez que je suis là et que j'entends très bien ce que vous dites.

F : Ah, oui, effectivement ça peu poser un problème.

Ch : Esther est au courrant ?

C : Non.

H : Attendez, attendez, qui est Esther ?

Allison lui lança un regard blessé puis se retourna vers les deux hommes qui se regardaient gênés.

F : C'est votre fille, House.

H : Ma fille ? Non, mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous aujourd'hui, d'abord Cameron, Wilson et Cuddy qui me disent que je suis marié depuis trois ans et maintenant vous qui me dites que j'ai une fille.

Cameron se leva et sortit de la pièce en pleurant sous le regard triste de Chase et Foreman et incrédule de House.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy.

C : Il ne se souvient même pas d'Esther. J'aurais pu accepter le fait qu'il m'ait oublié mais pas Esther. C'est sa raison de vivre. Comment je vais expliquer à une enfant de deux ans que son père qu'elle adore ne se souvient pas d'elle.

Cu : Calmez vous Allison, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle lui raconta se qui s'était passé dans la chambre, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Cuddy la fit asseoir pour qu'elle se calme, quand les larmes cessèrent d'inonder son visage, elle prit la parole.

Cu : Où est Esther pour l'instant ?

C : Elle est chez la baby-sitter.

Cu : Bien, allez la chercher, peut être qu'en la voyant, la mémoire va lui revenir.

C : Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Je vais lui dire quoi, moi, à la petite : Ecoutes, papa a oublié qui on est. Comment vous croyez qu'elle va réagir ?

Cu : Je ne sais pas, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai à vous proposer pour l'instant, on verra bien.

Allison se leva et sortit de l'hôpital pour aller chercher sa fille chez la nounou.

Une heure plus tard, elle entrait dans la chambre de House avec la petite fille dans ses bras. Quand elle vit son père allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, elle se mit à pleurer.

House avait levé les yeux quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Cameron était entrée avec une petite fille dans ses bras, elle avait les cheveux de sa mère, mais dans le regard qu'elle lui lança, il vit quelque chose qui le mit mal à l'aise, cette petite avait le même regard que lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, mais il savait que si elle se mettait en colère, il les verrait s'assombrir, exactement comme les siens.

Le petite fille s'était mise a pleurer, elle voulait le rejoindre dans le lit, mais Allison l'empêchait, elle ne savait pas comment allait réagir House si la petite venait vers lui.

H : Esther ?

La fillette tourna les yeux vers lui.

E : Papa…

La surprise se mêla à la joie dans le regard de House. Il avait toujours voulu des enfants, mais Stacy n'en voulait pas, il s'était fait une raison. Mais ce petit bout de choux était sa fille, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il tendit son bras valide pour que la jeune femme lui donne l'enfant.

C : Tu es sûr ?

H : Oui.

C : Esther, papa s'est fait mal, alors tu fais attention.

E : Oui maman.

La fillette n'avait d'yeux que pour son père. Elle se tortillait dans les bras de sa mère pour aller rejoindre l'homme allongé dans le lit.

Allison déposa Esther sur le bord du lit et House enroula aussitôt son bras autour des épaules de son enfant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Alors que sous le regard attendrit de Cameron, il faisait connaissance avec sa fille, Wilson et Cuddy entrèrent dans la chambre. House leva les yeux vers eux avec un sourire extatique.

H : J'ai une fille.

Les deux docteurs échangèrent un regard amusé, House en extase devant un enfant. On aura tout vu.

Esther tourna son regard vers les deux nouveaux arrivants leur tendant les bras.

C : Tu as vu Esther, c'est tonton Jimmy et tata Lisa qui sont venu te voir. Tu vas avec eux ?

La petite fille se tortilla dans les bras de son père pour rejoindre le couple. Allison la prit du lit et la déposa dans les bras de Wilson. Elle leur adressa un regard appuyé pour qu'ils prennent la petite, elle avait besoin de parler avec House seule à seul. Ils comprirent et emmenèrent la petite dans le bureau de son père où attendaient Chase et Foreman qui furent ravis de s'occuper d'Esther, c'était tellement rare de la voir.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de House.

H : Elle est magnifique.

C : C'est normal, elle est de toi.

H : Je ne me souviens pas, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu oublier tout ça.

C : Jimmy dit que c'est fréquent après un coma, il dit que ça va revenir.

H : J'espère, je ne veux pas vivre en ayant oublié les deux premières années de la vie de ma fille.

C : Ne t'en fais pas, ça va revenir.

Elle se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de House.

Il ne réagit pas. C'était nouveau pour lui cette tendresse, le dernière femme qu'il se souvenait avoir embrassé c'était Stacy et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce baiser.

Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il ne détourna pas le regard.

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'accident, il recouvrait peu à peu la santé et il put bientôt se lever et se déplacer seul.

Le jour où Chase l'informa qu'il pouvait aller marcher, il s'assit dans son lit et parcourut la pièce du regard.

C : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

H : Ma canne, elle a dû rester sur la moto, je ne peux pas marcher sans elle, tu veux bien aller m'en chercher une ?

Elle le regarda incrédule.

C : Mais Greg, ça fait trois ans que tu n'as plus besoin de canne pour marcher.

H : Comment ça ?

C : Quand on t'a tiré dessus, Lisa t'a soigné et tu peux marcher normalement, tu peux même courir.

H : Mais, comment… Je me souviens que le traitement a marché, mais au bout d'un moment ça n'a plus fait effet.

C : Non, tu te trompes, ça a marché et depuis, tu as une vie normale.

Il la regarda pour vérifier qu'elle lui disait la vérité puis, il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Il pouvait marcher. Finit les places handicapés, finit les regards de pitié quand il marchait dans la rue, finit la Vicodine toute la journée. Il se tourna vers Allison avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

H : Je peux marcher.

Il la pris dans ses bras et déposa un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle y répondit promptement. C'était le premier vrai baiser qu'ils échangeaient depuis son réveil.

Deux jours plus tard, il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il prit place dans la voiture aux cotés d'Allison et elle l'emmena chez eux. Ils habitaient une petite maison avec un étage et un petit jardin derrière. C'était exactement ce dont il avait rêvé pour lui et Stacy, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu quitter le centre ville.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait, sa vie lui semblait parfaite.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison, Esther arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de son père. Il la serra contre sa poitrine pendant un moment puis la nounou arriva et entraîna la fillette dans le jardin. Gregory la regarda partir sous le regard attendrit de la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses cotés. La journée se passa dans le calme, House découvrait la maison petit à petit. Dans le salon, il découvrit un piano ainsi que plusieurs guitares. Il s'installa derrière le clavier et commença à jouer. Son épaule le faisait encore souffrir mais ce n'était rien comparé au bien être de se sentir chez sois.

Après le repas, ils allèrent coucher Esther dans sa chambre.

Puis, vint l'épreuve du lit. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Allison. Pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient faire l'amour ensemble, ils avaient échangé des baisers à l'hôpital, mais ce soir ils allaient franchir un cap. Il était effrayé.

Elle l'invita à la rejoindre sous les draps, il hésita, puis se décida à la rejoindre.

Lentement, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, puis quand il se sentit prêt, ils franchirent le pas.

Leur étreinte fut tendre et passionnée à la fois.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C : Greg, je t'aime.

Soudain, tout disparut autour de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage d'Allison au dessus de lui, il regarda autour de lui, il était à l'hôpital. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il était dans le lit avec elle, ils venaient de faire l'amour et maintenant, il était de retour à l'hôpital.

H : Allison, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?

Quand elle l'entendit l'appeler par son prénom, elle se figea.

H : Allison, réponds moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, où est Esther ?

C : Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

House la regarda sans comprendre, pourquoi le vouvoyait elle ?

Il avait trop mal pour réfléchir, il sombra dans le sommeil, alors que la jeune femme allait prévenir Wilson et Cuddy qu'il s'était réveillé, elle ne leur parla pas de la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Elle était sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Cu : Il s'est enfin réveillé ?

C : Oui, je dormais près de lui et je l'ai entendu marmonner et quand j'ai regardé, il avait ouvert les yeux, puis au bout de quelques secondes il s'est endormi.

W : Et vous savez ce qu'il a dit ?

C : Non, je n'ai pas comprit.

Elle regarda les deux docteurs partir en direction de la chambre de House. Elle resta dans le bureau de Cuddy pour faire le point. Elle leur avait dit ne pas avoir comprit ce qu'il avait dit mais au contraire, c'est ce qui l'avait réveillé, elle l'avait entendu murmurer son prénom à plusieurs reprises.

Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation, elle aimait cet homme, mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre que ça ne mènerait à rien et maintenant il y avait ça et le regard qu'il lui avait jeté quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas retourner le voir tant qu'il n'avait pas reprit ses esprits, surtout si Wilson et Cuddy étaient là.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de son patron pour appeler Chase et Foreman pour leur annoncer que House était réveillé.

Pendant ce temps la, dans la chambre de House, Cuddy et Wilson le regardait dormir. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit un œil et regarda les deux médecins qui se tenaient dans la pièce.

H : Où est Esther ?

W : Qui est Esther ?

H : C'est ma fille, je veux la voir.

Cu : House, vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez eut un accident de moto, vous venez juste de sortir du coma.

H : Mais pourtant, je l'ai vu, je l'ai tenu dans mes bras.

W : House, c'est très fréquent de rêver quand on est dans le coma. Tu as fait une hallucination, rien de ce que tu as vu pendant ce temps n'était réel. La dernière chose que tu as faite ici c'est de soigner des patients qui avaient eut un accident, ensuite tu as pris ta moto et tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre ce moment là et maintenant n'était qu'un rêve.

House avait détourné les yeux, ce n'était qu'un rêve, comment était ce possible, ça semblait si réel.

H : Laissez moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Ils échangèrent un regard et quittèrent la chambre, une fois à l'extérieur, ils allèrent dans le bureau de Wilson.

Cu : Il a l'air très désorienté.

W : C'est normal. Ce que je trouve étrange est la façon dont il s'accroche à cette hallucination.

Cu : Oui, c'est bizarre, normalement les patients qui sortent du coma se souviennent vaguement de ce dont ils ont rêvé, lui au contraire s'en souvient parfaitement et ne semble pas vouloir l'oublier. Vous croyez qu'on saura un jour ce qui s'est passé ?

W : Connaissant House, j'en doute.

House était perdu dans ses pensées comment une hallucination pouvait lui paraître aussi réelle ? Il se souvenait d'Esther et de ses grands yeux bleus. Il se souvenait d'Allison et de son corps parfait sous ses mains. C'était la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé mais qui lui avait toujours été refusé. Il parcouru la pièce du regard et tomba sur sa canne appuyée contre le mur. Ca aussi il l'avait imaginé.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il aurait préféré rester dans le coma et poursuivre son hallucination. Mais il se retrouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital et souffrait le martyr à cause de ses cotes et de sa clavicule mais aussi à cause de sa jambe. Il ne supportait plus cette douleur.

Les jours passèrent et il se remit petit à petit. Au bout d'une semaine il put rentrer chez lui. Quand Wilson le déposa devant sa porte, il ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas chez lui, chez lui c'était une petite maison à étage avec un jardin derrière, pas cet appartement.

Il se décida enfin à entrer.

Quelques temps plus tard, il reprit le travail, mais le cœur n'y était plus, il se traînait dans les couloirs. Il ne protestait même plus quand Cuddy lui faisait faire ses heures de consultation. Il ne voyait que rarement Cameron, elle l'évitait, il en était sûr.

Elle avait choisit cette solution car elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard. Quand il posait les yeux sur elle, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quand il la regardait, une lueur étrange s'allumait dans ses yeux, il semblait reprendre vie mais elle n'assumait pas se rôle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se serve d'elle pour ça.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de se moment en tête à tête qu'ils avaient partagé à son réveil et c'était ce moment qui la poussait à l'éviter. Elle ne comprenait pas le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans cette histoire.

La situation était devenue invivable pour elle. Ce regard la hantait. Elle ne le supportait plus. Elle avait demandé à Cuddy de la changer de service, mais même ailleurs, elle était encore dans l'hôpital, elle le croisait tous les jours et il y avait toujours ce regard, à la fois inquisiteur et doux. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle tint deux mois comme ça. Mais, au bout d'un moment elle craqua. Elle ne pouvait plus travailler dans le même hôpital que lui. Un matin, elle arriva très tôt et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Cuddy, elle déposa une lettre sur le bureau et rentra chez elle. Deux heures plus tard, elle était dans un avion à destination de Los Angeles.

Ce jour là, quand Lisa Cuddy pénétra dans son bureau elle découvrit une lettre. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et lut ce qui y était écrit.

_Je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus travailler dans ses conditions._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint ma lettre de démission. _

_Ne cherchez pas à m'en dissuader, je ne serais plus chez moi quand vous lirez cette lettre._

_C._

Cuddy relut à plusieurs reprises les quelques lignes, elle n'en revenait pas, comment avait elle put tout quitter comme ça ? Comment allait réagir House ? Depuis quelques temps il ne vivait plus que pour la voir. Elle se leva et alla trouver Wilson pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Comme elle, il était très inquiet de la réaction de House.

Il décida que c'était lui qui l'annoncerait à son ami, le matin même.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le bureau de House, où celui-ci était assit derrière son ordinateur, les yeux perdus dans le vide et un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

W : House ?

H : Hein… Quoi ?

W : Heu… Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais… Cameron…

H : Quoi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

W : Elle est partie.

H : Où ?

W : Elle ne l'a pas dit, elle a laissé se lettre de démission sur le bureau de Cuddy et elle est partie. Je suis désolé.

Alors que son ami parlait, il avait pâlit. Comment avait elle put partir comme ça ? Comment avait elle put l'abandonner ?

Il se leva sous le regard de Wilson, sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le parking où l'attendait sa nouvelle moto. Il l'enfourcha et rentra chez lui. A quoi bon rester dans l'hôpital si elle n'était plus là.

Cameron avait reçut une offre d'emploi dans un grand hôpital de Los Angeles, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner de son patron.

Les mois passèrent, Allison allait à son travail où sa réputation lui avait valut un poste dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

A Princeton, House errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, plus rien ne l'intéressait, il ne mangeait plus, même les cas les plus incongrus ne l'intéressaient pas.

Cuddy et Wilson se faisaient du souci pour lui, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ne tenant plus, les deux amis commencèrent à faire des recherches pour retrouver la jeune femme. Une immunologiste du nom de Cameron, ça ne devait pas courir les rues quand même.

Faisant jouer ses relations, Cuddy finit par mettre la main sur elle à Los Angeles. Maintenant, la question était de savoir s'ils devaient le dire à House. Et surtout comment ils allaient le lui dire.

Cu : Ne comptez pas sur moi, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

W : Bon, je dois m'y coller alors. Préparez moi une chambre et prévenez les urgentistes.

Il sortit du bureau de Cuddy pour se diriger vers celui de son ami. Quand il arriva, il trouva la pièce dans le noir le plus total, ça ne pouvait vraiment plus durer. Il pénétra dans le bureau et alluma la lumière, House était assis par terre, les yeux perdu dans le vague, il ne bougeait pas, il n'avait même pas réagit au changement de lumière. Wilson s'approcha lentement de son ami et s'assit à coté le lui. Il attendait qu'il redescende sur terre pour lui parler.

H : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

W : Je sais où est Cameron.

House tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux, mais, elle laissa bientôt la place à la tristesse.

H : Et alors ?

W : Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir où elle est. Tu devrais peut être essayer de l'appeler.

H : Pour quoi faire, elle est partie.

W : Mais peut être…

H : Elle est partie c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir alors tu crois que si je l'appelle elle va revenir comme ça ? Moi je pense que si je fais ça, elle va disparaître à nouveau et ce sera encore pire.

W : Je te laisse quand même son numéro sur ton bureau, tu feras ce que tu veux.

Il déposa le papier sur le bureau de House et partit faire son rapport à Cuddy, laissant son ami réfléchir au meilleur choix à faire.

House se leva et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et prit le papier dans ses mains. Il le regarda longuement avant de se décider à décrocher le téléphone. Il composa le numéro, mais à la première sonnerie, il raccrochât. Elle était partie. Il déposa le bout de papier dans un tiroir de son bureau, il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Stacy aussi l'avait abandonné quand il avait le plus besoin d'elle, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Ses yeux se portèrent vers le tiroir où se trouvait le numéro de téléphone, il était tenté de le recomposer, mais au lieu de ça, il se leva et alla dans le parc en face de l'hôpital pour faire le point.

Dans le bureau de Cuddy, Wilson lui expliquait comment ça s'était passé avec House.

Cu : Et vous croyez qu'il va l'appeler ?

W : Je ne sais pas, c'est House, on ne sait jamais comment il va réagir, encore moins maintenant.

Cu : Le problème est de savoir comment elle va réagir si il appelle.

Ils échangèrent un regard peiné et chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

Dans le parc, l'esprit de House ne faisait que revenir au papier enfermé dans son bureau, il était de plus en plus tenté de l'appeler, mais comment ferait il si elle refusait de revenir ou même de lui parler. Il gardait toujours au fond de lui un petit espoir qu'elle reviendrait vers lui, mais s'il l'appelait, elle risquait de briser cette mince illusion qu'il entretenait. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, il décida de retourner à l'hôpital pour récupérer ses affaires et rentrer chez lui.

Une fois dans son appartement, il attrapa une bouteille de whisky et, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, commença à boire dans l'espoir qu'il serait assez saoul pour ne pas rêver d'elle quand il rejoindrait son lit. Quand la bouteille fut vide, il se traîna jusque dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Mais, contrairement aux jours précédent, le sommeil le fuyait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce numéro de téléphone. Ce serait si simple de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix. Au bout d'une heure à se retourner dans les couvertures, il se décida à retourner à l'hôpital pour l'appeler, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit. N'ayant pas pris la peine de se déshabiller avant de se mettre au lit, il sorti directement rejoindre sa moto, mais au moment d'enjamber l'engin, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre. Il avait trop bût pour conduire, assis sur le trottoir, il sortit son portable et appela un taxi.

Une fois à l'hôpital, il traversa le hall pour prendre l'ascenseur sous le regard étonné des docteurs de garde, c'était inédit de voir House à l'hôpital en pleine nuit, d'habitude, il s'arrangeait pour que son équipe reste alors qu'il rentrait dormir chez lui. Il ne fit pas attention aux murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, appeler Cameron. Il entra dans son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir le numéro de téléphone. Il resta un moment à le contempler puis se décida. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro. A la seconde sonnerie, on décrocha.

C : Allo ?

Il raccrocha. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Il le regarda perplexe, puis décrocha.

H : Allo ?

C : Je sais que c'est vous qui venez d'appeler.

H : Oh… Je… Oui… Mais…

C : …

Soudain, il se jeta à l'eau.

H : Vous me manquez, je voudrais que vous reveniez.

C : …

H : Cameron ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

C : Je… Oui… Je suis là. Mais…

H : Mais ?

C : Je ne veux pas revenir. J'ai trouvé une bonne place où on m'accepte telle que je suis et où on ne me crie pas dessus toute la journée. Je suis bien maintenant, je ne veux pas revenir.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrochât. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine quand il avait appelé, elle se leva pour y retourner mais, elle s'effondra sur le canapé et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle pensait l'avoir oublié, avoir surmonté cette épreuve, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

De son coté House tenait toujours le téléphone dans sa main. Voila, il l'avait appelé, elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, il ne savait pas comment réagir, trop de chose défilait dans sa tête. Il se leva et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, déposa ses pieds sur le pouf et ferma les yeux refusant que les larmes qui les avaient inondé ne sortent. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, Gregory House ne devait pas pleurer. Il s'endormit dans son bureau alors qu'une unique larme traçait un sillon sur sa joue.

Ce matin là, quand le docteur James Wilson arriva à l'hôpital, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau, mais alors qu'il passait devant le service diagnostic, il découvrit House endormit dans son fauteuil, il entra et le regarda dormir pendant un moment avant que celui-ci ne se réveille.

W : Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

H : Oui.

W : Mais je t'ai vu partir hier soir.

H : Je suis revenu.

Wilson le regarda longuement essayant de déchiffrer l'expression qui était passé sur le visage de son ami.

H : J'ai appelé Cameron. Elle ne veut pas revenir, elle ne veut même pas me parler. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

House détourna le regard, il refusait que quiconque le voie dans cet état, au bout d'un moment, Wilson quitta le bureau, mais au lieu de rejoindre le sien, c'est vers celui de Cuddy qu'il se dirigea.

W : Il l'a appelé.

Cu : Et… ?

W : Elle ne veut pas revenir ni lui parler.

Cu : Aïe, c'est ce dont j'avais peur. Et comment il réagit ?

W : Quand je suis arrivé ce matin, il dormait dans son bureau, il avait la trace d'une larme sur la joue. Depuis dix ans que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer une seule fois, même quand il était au plus mal, jamais je ne l'ai vu verser une larme. Il faut faire quelque chose.

Cu : Je sais, mais quoi ? On ne peut quand même pas l'obliger à être heureux et on ne peut pas obliger Cameron à revenir.

W : On ne peut pas l'obliger à revenir, mais par contre on peut obliger House à aller la rejoindre.

Cu : Vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

W : Ca coûte rien d'essayer.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau de House. Il n'avait pas bougé. Quand il les vit entrer, il leva les yeux au ciel.

H : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

W : Il faut que tu ailles la rejoindre à Los Angeles.

H : Non.

Cu : Mais pourquoi ?

H : Parce que.

W : House, c'est pas une réponse ça, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller la rejoindre, elle te manque non ?

H : Oui.

W : Alors où est le problème, tu vas la voir, tu lui dis ce que tu as sur le cœur et après tu vois comment ça évolue.

H : Je lui dis ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Je vais la voir ? Et je fais quoi si elle ne veut pas me parler ?

W : Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? Elle t'a déjà rejeté, elle ne veut plus te parler, qu'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver de pire ?

Cu : Il a raison House, vous avez tout à gagner à aller la voir.

Il leur jeta un regard perplexe. Etaient ils aveugles à ce point pour ne pas voir que c'était joué d'avance ? Il n'allait pas aller se ridiculiser à Los Angeles alors qu'il le faisait très bien ici. Sous le regard incrédule de ses amis, il se leva et rentra chez lui.

Cu : Vous croyez qu'il va y aller ?

W : J'en sais rien, avec lui on ne peut jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Une fois chez lui, House tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, ce que lui avait dit Wilson le perturbait, Après tout, c'est vrai, qu'avait il à perdre ? Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et entreprit de préparer ses affaires. Une heure plus tard, il était dans un avion pour Los Angeles. Il arriva en début d'après midi et se dirigea vers le centre ville pour trouver un hôtel. Un fois fait, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital où travaillait Cameron. Il se présenta aux consultations prétextant une douleur à estomac. On l'installa dans une salle d'examen et il attendit le médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisse entrer Cameron, elle avait les yeux plongés dans le dossier de son patient.

C : Bon alors, vous avez des douleurs à l'estomac. Depuis quand ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle se figea et son visage commença à se décomposer.

H : Allison, ça va ?

Elle le regarda puis, soudain, tourna les tallons et s'enfuit. Elle n'en revenait pas, il était là, il avait traversé le pays pour elle. Comment devait elle réagir face à ça ? Elle avait tenté de l'oublier, elle avait tout fait pour, mais il venait de ressurgir dans sa vie, et elle se rendrait compte qu'en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

House regardait l'endroit où se trouvait Cameron quelques secondes plus tôt, il était perplexe, pourquoi avait elle fuit ? Il ne la comprenait pas, il venait de traverser le pays pour elle et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était fuir.

Il se leva à son tour et traversa le hall, il arrêta une infirmière et l'interrogea.

H : Excusez moi.

I : Oui ?

H : Je cherche le docteur Cameron.

I : Elle doit être dans son bureau, deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite, l'ascenseur est là.

Elle désigna le fond du hall où se trouvaient effectivement les ascenseurs.

H : Merci.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son ancienne employée avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Son bureau, elle avait un bureau. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, il hésita. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa. Personne ne répondit, il réitéra son geste sans plus de résultat. Il décida d'entrer, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, il n'y avait personne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, un bruit attira son attention. Il s'avança, contourna le bureau et découvrit Cameron assise par terre entrain de pleurer. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer puis, quand elle arrêta de pleurer, il l'écarta de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

H : Ca va mieux ?

C : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

H : …

C : Répondez moi.

H : Je… Je suis là pour vous.

C : Pour moi ?

H : Oui. Vous me manquez.

C : Mais… Je…

Ses yeux recommencèrent à se remplir de larmes, il la reprit dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea.

C : Je vous manque ? Vous avez passé trois ans à me dire qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous, que je me faisais des illusions. Puis, un jour vous tombez dans le coma et quand vous vous réveillez, vous me regardez comme… comme… Je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce regard et maintenant vous traversez le pays pour me dire que je vous manque. Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en pense.

H : Je ne sais pas. Il s'est passé des choses étranges quand j'étais dans le coma et depuis, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Elle réalisa soudain, qu'il était vraiment perdu, le grand Gregory House ne savait plus où il en était. Les rôles s'inversèrent, elle le prit dans ses bras et se fut son tour de nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et alors qu'il relevait la tête, leur regard se croisèrent. Leurs visages étaient très proches, lentement, ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le sol, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Echangeant un regard frustré, ils séparèrent à contre cœur et laissèrent entrer le trouble fête.

… : Cameron, je voulais te voir… Oh excuse moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un.

C : C'est rien John. Je te présente Gregory House. House, je vous présente John Cooper.

J: Gregory House? Ton ancien patron?

H: Lui même.

Le regard de John passait de House à Cameron. Il avait interrompu quelque chose, il en était sûr.

C : Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

J : Oh… Euh… C'est pour le patient de la quatre, il ne réagit pas au traitement.

C : Laisse le temps aux antibiotiques d'agir, j'irais le voir plus tard.

J : Ok.

Il sortit de la pièce laissant les deux docteurs seuls.

H : Il a quoi votre patient ?

C : Rien de bien passionnant pour vous, il a une vulgaire pneumonie.

Il lui adressa un regard gourmand.

H : Bon, on en était où ?

Elle le regarda, au bout de quelques secondes, elle décida de profiter du moment présent sans se poser de questions. Il était là, elle avait envi de lui, pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et quand il fut près d'elle, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils se déplacèrent en crabe jusqu'à la porte qu'elle verrouilla puis, se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et savouraient cette nouvelle proximité. Un sourire étirait les lèvres d'Allison.

H : Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

C : Oh, rien, je pensais juste que si on avait été à Princeton, on n'aurait pas put faire l'amour dans ton bureau.

H : Ah bon et pourquoi ?

C : Les murs sont en verre.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la situation.

C : Il faudrait peut être que je me remette au travail, je ne suis pas en vacances moi.

H : Mais moi non plus.

Elle le regarda étonnée de la réponse qu'il venait de lui faire.

C : Comment ça tu n'es pas en vacances ?

H : En fait, j'ai dit à personne que je venais.

Elle lui sourit, c'était tellement lui que ça ne la choquait même pas qu'il soit partit sans rien dire. Elle l'embrassa et se leva pour récupérer ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce sous le regard de son amant.

C : Tu devrais peut être t'habiller au lieu de me regarder.

H : Pourquoi, ce que j'ai sous les yeux est beaucoup plus intéressant.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et vint se placer devant lui, lui tendant la main pour qu'il se lève. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, il la tira vers lui et se retrouva allongée dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, elle aurait dut le voir venir.

C : Greg, c'est pas sérieux, je dois aller travailler et toi, tu dois prévenir Cuddy que tu es venu me rejoindre.

H : Et si, au lieu de la prévenir que je suis ici, je l'appelle pour lui dire que tu reviens avec moi.

En entendant ces paroles, elle se renfrogna.

C : Je ne peux pas revenir.

H : Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était arrangé entre nous.

C : Non, tout sera réglé quand je saurai ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais dans le coma.

Ce fut son tour de se renfrogner, il n'avait parlé de cet épisode à personne et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle croit qu'il se servait d'elle pour réaliser un fantasme.

H : …

C : Très bien.

Elle se dégagea et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte. Un grand froid envahit House, décidément, il faisait tout de travers en ce moment. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir raconté ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait confiance ?

Il se leva et s'habilla, il ne trouvait plus rien d'attirant dans ce canapé. Avant de partir il laissa un mot sur le bureau de Cameron.

Il passa le reste de la journée à traîner dans la ville, il espérait qu'elle lirait son mot.

Allison avait vu partir House quelques minutes après qu'elle l'ait quitté, elle n'était pas retourné dans son bureau depuis. Elle hésitait, cette pièce aurait pour toujours à ses yeux une valeur incalculable, c'était là où elle avait enfin découvert House en tant qu'homme et non médecin. A la fin de la journée, elle décida que de toute façon elle devrait bien y rentrer un jour ou l'autre, c'était son bureau après tout, elle entrouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Respirant à fond, il lui sembla déceler son parfum dans l'air, ne pouvant plus tenir, elle se précipita vers son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires, alors qu'elle battait en retraite, elle aperçut un morceau de papier.

Intriguée elle l'ouvrit.

_Ce soir, 20h00 chez toi._

_Greg._

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il savait où elle habitait, cela ne la surprenait même pas, après tout c'était House, il forçait les portes de ses patients pour fouiller chez eux pourquoi ne le ferait il pas avec elle.

Il était 19h30, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture d'un pas sautillant, attirant les regards étonnés de ses collègues, elle était sur un petit nuage, les choses semblaient s'arranger finalement.

A 20h00, alors qu'elle garait sa voiture, elle remarqua de la lumière dans son appartement, il était là. Elle grimpa dans l'ascenseur et, une fois devant sa porte, elle hésita. Elle entendait du bruit à l'intérieur, finalement la curiosité fut plus forte que ses doutes, elle pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle s'avança en silence pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle le trouva dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas, elle avait toujours cru qu'il était incapable de cuisiner, il n'était même pas capable de faire un café convenable, mais visiblement, il cachait bien son jeu.

Il surprit un mouvement du coin de l'œil et se retourna. Il vit la jeune femme appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, un sourire sur le visage.

H : Quoi ?

C : Oh, rien, je croyais juste que tu ne savais pas cuisiner, à Princeton j'étais obligé de faire le café parce que sinon il était imbuvable si c'est toi qui le préparait.

H : C'est juste que j'avais la flemme, mais quand ça en vaut la peine…

Il lui adressa un grand sourire candide, décidemment, il ne changerait jamais.

H : Installes toi, j'arrive avec le repas.

Elle alla s'installer à la table où trônaient deux chandelles, il n'avait vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva avec les plats. Il déposa les assiettes sur la table, et s'assis en face la jeune femme.

H : Bon, ce n'est pas de la haute gastronomie, mais c'est fait avec amour.

En entendant ces mots, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres se figea et elle leva la tête d'un geste brusque. Elle le regardait intensément si bien qu'il fini par être mal à l'aise, il venait juste de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas passé inaperçus.

H : Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

C : Oui.

Sur ces mots, elle attaqua son repas. Il la regarda pendant un moment puis, voyant qu'elle ne dirait plus rien, il se mit à manger lui aussi. L'atmosphère était tendue, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il dise ça, ils avaient fait un pas en avant, maintenant, tout était gâché.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon avec un bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, chacun à un bout, finit la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé pendant l'après midi, on aurait dit deux inconnus. House remplit les deux verres et en tendit un à Cameron, alors qu'elle s'en saisissait, leur doigts se frôlèrent et, dans leur précipitation pour rompre ce contact, ils lâchèrent le verre qui alla finir sa course sur le sol. Allison attrapa une boite de mouchoir et commença à éponger, l'homme vint la rejoindre pour l'aider, quand ils eurent finit, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Comment pouvaient ils être aussi gênés alors que quelques heures plus tôt, ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Ils se réinstallèrent dans le canapé mais, cette fois, ils étaient enlacés. House était appuyé contre l'accoudoir et Allison était assise entre ses jambes, son dos reposant sur le torse de l'homme. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment sans parler, puis House commença à raconter son coma. Cameron ne bougeait pas et ne faisait pas un bruit, elle le laissait parler, elle sentait que si elle l'interrompait, il ne reprendrait pas. Alors, qu'il arrivait à la fin de son récit, elle sentit une larme lui tomber dans le dos, il pleurait. Elle se tourna vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots.

C : Ne t'en fais pas, on l'aura notre Esther et ce ne sera pas une hallucination.

17


End file.
